


The many faces of Tapping, part nine: Dr. Jaegar in Kiss, Kiss, Bye Bye

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [9]
Category: Killjoys (TV), amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Amanda Tapping - Freeform, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part nine: Dr. Jaegar in Kiss, Kiss, Bye Bye

 

No new tutorial this time, just practicing what I've learned from the previous ones.  
I decided to make it all blue because of the light in this scene. 


End file.
